


Tris and Tobias Bake

by AlaskaWaters



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaWaters/pseuds/AlaskaWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. One shot. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tris and Tobias Bake

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I own is this plot, nothing more. This can be put anywhere in Divergent. No, not Allegiant. NO ALLEGIANT.

_A moment of peace in Tris and Four’s lives is luxury so when they have it, they make sure that they enjoy it._

They were sat on the rugged couch that was horridly slumped against a wall. Four never really cared about how his room looked, and in return, Tris ignored it, too. Tris had her head on Four’s lap while he absentmindedly stroked her hair. His head was propped up by his other arm and he had his eyes closed. He tried to feel her soft hair as much as he can because they’d be off again tomorrow, probably in another rebellion against Jeanine Matthews. The Erudite was a pretty crazy dorm house filled with witty members who creepily dressed in blue all the time. Jeanine Matthews was at the top of her class so as the smartest, she usurped to be president. It cannot happen, thought Four, because she’ll abuse it which is the reason why we don’t give power to those who want it.

Tomorrow, Jeanine would probably blackmail the other houses to get more power than she has. Smart people have a way with dim-witted ones, stressing on how they know so much more.  Four didn’t like this. Tris didn’t like this. Nobody liked this. It’s their mission to stop being victimized by Jeanine and her controlling ways.

But not today.

Today they relax.

Tris stared blankly at the TV. It was replaying episodes of some TV series she never watched. The volume was on low and only muffled voices resounded throughout the room. Tris tried to pay attention to the show but Four’s hand was distracting. Her cheek was flushed against Four’s denim clad knee. This made her happy. The simplicity of the moment made her grateful for Four and this day off. She smiled a bit. She cannot forget all the problems in the university and how stressful everything is, but right now, she wants to forget. She wants her head to shut up about diversity and defying. She wants peace.

“Let’s bake a cake,” Four said quickly.

Tris scrunched her nose and sat up. She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at Four’s cheeky smile.

“What?” she asked.

“Let’s make Dauntless cake,” he replied, he matched her confused stare with his delighted one.

“Why would we do that?” she asked in disbelief.

Four shrugged and stood up from their comfy position. Tris was weirded out. The great and scary Four was inviting her to bake a cake with him. How odd. She stood up and combed her hair with her right hand.  No, she must’ve heard him wrong. It horrified her when he was already pulling out eggs and butter and chocolate and God forbid, flour. She walked towards the tiny kitchen that wasn’t even a kitchen. It was a corner with a sink, a stove, an oven and a counter. The small fridge stood tall next to gas stove. It was all badly kept but they worked, somehow.

“You’re seriously doing this?” she said.

“Mhm,” he muttered. “Think of it as some sort of missing initiation process,” he replied.

Tris couldn’t help but chuckle at what he was doing. He was tying an apron around his waist. He holds guns for goodness sake’s. He bent over to get something from under the counter.

“Initiation?” she questioned.

“Yeah, Dauntless needs to make Dauntless cake to survive,” he said. He stood back up and chucked an apron at Tris. Her eyes widened at the sight. “Tie your hair, too.”

“You think I’m joining you? Four, never trust me in the kitchen. NEVER,” she said in an exaggerated tone.

“Don’t be dramatic, Tris. Just put it on,” he sighed. He grabbed a bowl and cracked an egg in it. Tris didn’t move and just stared at him. Four looked up, shook his head and went behind Tris. He took the apron and slid it over her head and tied it around her small waist. She turned around with shoulders slumped.

“Please, don’t,” she begged. Four just kissed the top of her head and went back to his work. Tris, defeated, started pulling her hair into a ponytail and made her way in front of Four.

“Just follow everything I tell you,” said Four who looked perfect even while holding a whisk.

Turns out, Four was an immaculate baker and Tris wasn’t, which isn’t really a surprise. It was a miracle that Tris didn’t throw chocolate at Four after spilling it everywhere. Her apron was a mess. Her hands were covered with baking stuff.  She’d sneak glances at Four who smiled at her attempts to crack an egg without smashing it on the table. She caught him staring at her when she tried to stir the batter. He was trying not to smile. She shot him a glare and shoved the bowl to him.

“This isn’t fun, Four,” she whined. She played with the flour as he slowly poured the mixture over a pan.

“Preheat the oven. And yeah it is, for me.” Tris rolled her eyes and did what she was told. He gave her the pan and she pushed it inside the oven. Four was dusting his hands off. “You suck at baking,” he said as he gave her a pointed look. His lips were trembling, trying to not smile. You faker.

Tris, being the child she is, threw a clump of flour straight into Four’s face. He wasn’t expecting it. His face was priceless. She doubled over, laughing greatly. Four rolled his eyes and went around and stood beside her. He stood there watching her with his muscular arms wrapped around his chest. She grew awkward and soon the giggles faltered. She chewed on her lip as Four stared hardly at her.

“Look, Four, I’m so--,” and Four then dumped a handful of flour on top of her blonde head. She gaped at him as he grinned so deviously. He then winked at her and proceeded to clean up.

She knew best not to pick a fight with Four, especially something that included kitchen materials. Last time, he knicked her ear with a knife.

“You’re not getting cake, you mean…person,” she called. She rubbed a towel over her head to remove the flour.

“Uh, I made it,” Four cocked his head to the side as if challenging her.

“Who cares.”

“Someone’s mad.”

“I’m not mad.”

And so Tris locked herself in the bathroom for a few minutes. She didn’t want to accept defeat even though she sucked at baking and she was just frustrated and jealous of Four. 47 minutes, she counted, until there was a tap on the door. She’d been sitting on the floor, opposite the toilet and she crawled to unlock the door. Four stood with a plate of cake. She frowned. The scent wafted the air and they brought an insane craving when it reached her nose. Four had an apologetic smile on and two forks. He sat down beside her in a cramped bathroom and she made room for him.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, looking down. Tris wasn’t sure what he was sorry for but she didn’t mind. She kissed his cheek to tell him he’s forgiven for whatever crime he did. He quickly looked at her and smiled. She took her fork and jammed it in the cake. She took a bite and chewed as she rested her head on Four’s shoulder.

“I actually burned the cake. This was in the fridge,” he confessed. Tris just laughed and he did, too. They joined their hands together as they ate the best cake ever even if it was a bit stale and cold.

“Let’s never bake again,” Tris said.

“Agreed.”

 

 


End file.
